Jake Fitzgerald
Jacob Fitzgerald is the obnoxious and jerk best friend of Will Belmont, and despite his always-changing line-up of ladies, he seems to constantly pine after a notorious mean girl Brooke Maddox, as they have history having known each other years prior to some of the others. Jake is a suave, vivacious gentleman and as any gracious host would, treats Brooke with warmth. He is a kind-hearted, charismatic, yet rebellious jock of the school. Incredibly social and hospitable towards all of whom he meets, Jake has a habit of disobeying the firm rules of his antisocial master, frequently resulting in trouble. Nevertheless, after Brooke, he is arguably Will's closest friend, as Will often turns to Jake for erasing files they had with an involvement with Nina Patterson and Tyler O'Neill. Jake's free-spirited and rebellious personality often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Will, whom prefers to abide strictly by his friend's rules as to avoid any trouble. As shown many times in the series, however, Jake values Will like a brother, and vice versa. Jake is also depicted as a chivalrous ladies' man, as Will often goes to him for love advice dealing with his feelings for Emma. In addition to this, he can be rather flirtatious and often speaks in a suave, smooth tone. This is most frequently seen during his interaction with Brooke. Jake knows some Spanish, in which he will frequently use to charm a girl into thinking he’s well-traveled and cultured. Months after they survive Piper Shaw's murder spree, Jake and Brooke are still together. However, when Emma Duval returns to Lakewood in I Know What You Did Last Summer, they have an argument which leads to their break-up. Later in the episode, after Brooke leaves him, he quietly professes his love for her to himself. Jake goes off but is attacked by The Killer, who imprisoned and chained him up with a bear trap before disemboweling him with a scythe. In Happy Birthday to Me, his death is revealed to the public when his corpse falls from an open banner, with the blood splattering all over Brooke. Personality Jake has been described as a "problem child". True to this, he is a rather — albeit humorously — controversial character in nature, with his most famous personality trait being his uncontrollable temper. After being pushed to a certain point, Jake will throw a tantrum by quacking aggressively and bouncing in place while flaunting his fists, usually as a threat to whomever (or whatever) caused him his latest annoyance. On rare occasions, his tantrums are silent and he would skip immediately to destroying anything in his path until he tires out. He is also arrogant, and can be quite the show-off and likes to brag, especially when he is very skilled at something. This has a tendency to get him into trouble, however, as he often gets in over his head. Much of Jake’s comedy comes from his superiority complex, rude behavior and the comeuppance he receives for such behavior. What he can not tolerate, however, is his victims fighting back against him, and as such, these battles often lead to Jake’s humiliation. For all of his negative traits, Jake is a warm and loving character down to his core. He is, generally, an easy going person. Most of the time starts with Jake relaxing or enjoying an activity, until something or someone comes along and ruins it. When not dealing with a problem, Jake can be quite jovial and friendly, and he usually tries to keep his temper under control for the sake of his relaxation and contentment. Additionally, Jake shares a very loving relationship with girls, and treats them with respect, despite their rivalries. Trivia * Despite Jake’s notorious womanizing, he truly felt like himself and loved Brooke Maddox. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blackmailers Category:Lakewood Residents Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters